I'm Sorry
by ibexedi
Summary: This is a one shot about the minigame at the end of Night 6 from FNaF 4.


**I don't normally create one shots but the minigame from night 6 inspired me to create this. So enjoy**. **(Note: I was and currently am too busy to fully proofread this. I would appreciate it if in the reviews you could help me a bit)**

A distinctive beeping noise is heard in the room. The boy's pulse is slowing down, he is dying. His parents are sitting next to him, accompanying him in his last moments. His brother is outside, still full of grief from the accident that he caused. His 'harmless' prank had backfired and taken his brother away. Now, after one month in a coma and life support they will let him go. He is then called in by his parents to say goodbye, to the one who he cause much pain to. Sitting on his chair, he began his apology…

The boy relieves every moment again. He relives his brother's bullying. He was locked in his room with the things he hates. He was scared by his brother when his parents finally unlocked the door. He was ditched by his father at Fredbear's Family Diner, the one place he never wanted to go. He was forced to walk home by himself, enduring ridicule from kids his age and once he finally got home, he was scared by his brother again using his most hated animatronic, Foxy. He was locked into the parts and service room until a staff would let him out. The boy was stuffed into Fredbear's mouth when his brother said that he wanted to give him a big kiss.

His brother, who was a good eight years older than him was a Freshman in high school. He was popular and quite smug. He loved Freddy Fazbear Pizza, which was his brother's most despised place, beating even school. He really liked Foxy. In fact, once from a dare, he stole Toy Foxy from the pizzeria. He ripped her apart in his room and scattered the pieces all around, when his parents came to check he simply just stuffed them under his bed. He was caught with the parts after a while and was forced to pay a fine and return her. Ironically, his younger brother was also deathly afraid of him, so once he went into the parts and service room and stole a head and constantly scared his brother.

All this went through the boy's head as he was give him a big kiss.

The entire time, he was crying. Nobody listened. His parents had scolded his brother multiple times for his behavior but didn't do anything since it wasn't harmful. Every day he would have to bear through fear and insults from everyone. Nobody tried to help him, he felt cornered in this world. Nobody wanted to stop, they all hated him. He was a baby to them, he was different. Even his parents wouldn't listen. They even booked his birthday party at his most despised place. When he leaved this he nearly gone insane with fear. Tomorrow is another day. He always thought. This was the words that managed to help keep him sane.

All this went through the boy's head as he was in Fredbear's mouth. He cried loudly as he was in there, but his weeping was drowned by the sound of laughter. The last thing he heard was a loud snap followed by nothing. He was in a dark abyss which scared him. He fell down and cried for a long time. Can you hear me? I don't know if you can hear me. A voice called out to him. He looked up but kept crying. His plushies: Freddy, Bonnie, Chica, Foxy and his favorite, Fredbear were in front of him. ….I'm sorry. The voice continued. It seemed to come from Fredbear, but it sounded like his older brother so much.

The voice continued, coming from Foxy this time. You're Broken. The Foxy plush began to fade away. He grabbed for it but it vanished from his hand, although headless still, he seemed to see a smile come from his face.

We are still your friends. The voice came from Chica and her tiny cupcake. Both of their eyes seemed to glow in love before fading away too.

Do you still believe that? Bonnie seemed to say as he seemed to bob his head up and down in a nod as he faded away slowly too.

I'm still here. Freddy said as he waved his arm up and down in a wave. Like his pals, as he waved his body began to fade away.

Now it left Fredbear, his best friend. He didn't want to say goodbye yet. They were his only friend through all this, but now most of his friends are gone. Only one is left. He seemed to do what the others did all in one, he smiled at him, his eyes glowed in love, he nodded, and waved goodbye. I will put you back together. The bear disappeared. The boy stopped crying and stood up. He was done crying and now, he was going to live his life. There was a large spark of light as he walked towards it.

His brother had finally finished his apology. He was crying hard as the doctor began to take him off the life support. He wasn't ready yet to say goodbye. His brother stopped breathing, the heart monitor went flat. He was really gone now, no amount of apologies or crying will revive him. Wordlessly, the doctor took the white sheet and draped it over his corpse. The last glimpse he saw of his brother was his peaceful face and his arms wrapped around the Fredbear plush, the plush that was modelled after the animatronic that killed him.

 **Just wanted to say real quick. The victim actually dies in the end of the minigame. If you listen closely to the ending there is a heart monitor going flat showing the boy actually dies.**


End file.
